Talk:Enraged
Margonite Anur I think we should have a subclass, or even diffrent class of Margonites, since they only seem to be in the Domain of Anguish, anyone else agree? Whitehike 19:30, 1 December 2006 (CST) :I disagree. The Margonite anurs are just Special Margonites, like the Maddened Wardens are just good old Wardens. We need to wait and see the quest and NPC dialog to see what their story is and what Anur means (Elders Leaders?) --Karlos 01:55, 3 December 2006 (CST) ::Nur / Anur might be an Elonian word for town. There's a number of settlements in Elona whose names end with 'nur', and Fahranur, the oldest human settlement, ends with 'anur'. -- Gordon Ecker 21:59, 6 December 2006 (CST) Who Uses It This is used by every enemy I've faced in the Gate of Anguish, including the Stygian enemies that look like minions. - Former Ruling 23:01, 1 December 2006 (CST) Move I put quotes around it, as Lord_Jadoth#Skills_used. Prehaps too hasty actually, can anyone confirm either way? ^^ — Skuld 05:27, 2 December 2006 (CST) Limit Break This sound like a Limit Break to anyone else? Cutsman 19:29, 2 December 2006 (CST) :Now that you mention it... --Armond Warblade (talk) 01:42, 12 December 2006 (CST) Update Someone test it please quickly to find out what occurred, the description from GW.com is vague. "Fixed the monster skill 'Enraged' to more accurately reflect it's description.". Sounds like they nerfed it or made it harder. Kamahl the Fist 15:11, 6 December 2006 (CST) : Here's a screenshot of the skill being used after the update. — Jyro X 15:24, 6 December 2006 (CST) ::Still not particularly clear whether 25%+75% is the full health damage bonus or the zero health damage bonus. The fact that full health hammer warriors critical for 500 on 60 armor targets makes me think the former but I haven't tested it for sure.--Mysterial 15:31, 6 December 2006 (CST) :::Maybe now those damned elementalists will stop doing 400 damage lightning hammers. At most they do Orb's times 2, not 400. Or maybe it'll stay at being pure doom to a caster. Kamahl the Fist 15:58, 6 December 2006 (CST) :::Makes it sound like if they have (hypothetically) 100 HP, and overall, they've taken 75 HP worth of damage (even if they are currently at 90% health due to healing, etc), they will do an additional 75% damage (effectively making their attacks hit for 100% more damage when added to the base 25% additional damage. This would explain why the elementalists hit so hard after they've been in a fight a while... I wonder if there's a cooldown for it. Like if the "damage taken" stays there even after you've ran away from a fight and engaged them a second time after they've already gotten off of aggro. Or if it resets everytime they lose aggro from you. Wish A-Net was more specific. :( — Jyro X 15:35, 6 December 2006 (CST) ::::This coincides with my idea that groups should be more focused on spiking one target rather than nuking and pissing off every margonite in the fight. It'd make traversing the DoA a LOT easier for groups. Kamahl the Fist 18:13, 6 December 2006 (CST) :::::The Scribe confirms it's 50% damage bonus at full health and 100% damage bonus at zero (or near zero). However, considering that, like I said, with only the 50% damage bonus melee hits critical at 500 and monsters do around 200-300 with normal skills, you really have no choice but to AoE nuke them because the longer you take the more time they have to get lucky with perfect spikes and the lower your monks' energy goes trying to outheal the damage you're taking.--Mysterial 16:33, 7 December 2006 (CST) The description reminds me of 'Dante must die' mode in Devil May Cry. I have yet to get a DOA group with my mes, so I was wondering if the enemy actually changed, such as becoming red, or do you just remember who got the level flash to tell?--RedFeather 19:51, 6 December 2006 (CST) Hmm Simple Thievery anyone? :) — Jyro X 15:26, 6 December 2006 (CST) :You can't steal/cap/obtain monster-only skills in any way — Skuld 15:28, 6 December 2006 (CST) ::Awww that would have been fun. :) — Jyro X 15:30, 6 December 2006 (CST) :::But can you disable their skill for a certain amount of time? That would prove just as useful...--Dragonaxe 15:31, 6 December 2006 (CST) ::::If Claim Resource is anything to go by, nope. — Skuld 15:33, 6 December 2006 (CST) :::::Doesnt the ghostly just have several copies of it? Ubermancer 18:15, 6 December 2006 (CST) i dont think so because if you hit him with distracting shot its gone for 20 seconds but if we can confirm this that would be awesome--Domon Kasho 21:04, 6 December 2006 (CST) :No, you can't disable the hero's claim resource. itd be WAY to easy to hold if you could...... [[User:Detraya fullvear|'Detraya']] ''talk'' 01:18, 19 December 2006 (CST) ::Yeah that would make it way to easy to cap. even easier then e-denial on the hero :P this spell is ueber imba Monster skills cannot be disabled, stolen, or captured in any way. -- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 21:53, 5 July 2007 (CDT) New description It now says pretty well, that under 50% it's +75%, and under 30% an additional +50%. I can take screenshot as soon as I go to DoA. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 12:58, 10 July 2007 (CDT) How long does it last? :Forever it seems --Majnore 06:57, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Skill is wrong Something is wrong with this skill as when fighting Rage Titans in DoA I normally take 2 damage from churning earth. When they enrage once, it goes to 14 damage, then up to 17 after second enrage. That is clearly not 2 + 1 + 2.1 = 5.1. Haxors. Guardian of Elona 04:34, 18 July 2008 (UTC)